Everybody Edits Bots
Banlist Download link: Download here Creator's description Banhammer is a tool used to ban and kick peoples from your world. You can't use commands in the world such as !kick or !ban. You need to use the GUI. CoinCollector CoinCollector was a bot by Cyph1e for his friends to get more energy with magic coins. Since MrShoe added a filter for this bot, it stopped working, so a new bot called MagicCollector was created. Such bots are against the current Everybody Edits terms, which means you can possibly get banned. MagicCollector MagicCollector is a bot by Krock. It supports logins to Everybody Edits with Armor Games, Facebook and Kongregate. The bot collects coins with the Ninja or Robber smiley. Project start: somewhen after old magic got removed by MrShoe Popularity: not high, some level owners do not like if Ninjas and Robbers jump around in their world. Level-trolling in percent: 2% MrShoe-trolling in percent: 98% It found the dark wizard and some magic coins in the level "200 Minigames". Download here MagicCollector.png MagicCollector DW.png|A player got the dark wizard smiley with the bot Abrar11 bot Abar11 bot is a bot by Abrar11, it has many commands. To get the download link to this bot you must write a private message to Abrar11 asking for the bot in the Everybody Edits forum. But, it's not possible to get it anymore, because Abrar11 is not active at all. But I NINJASUPEATSNINJA found a download link from media fire that works, here is the link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/2qebk37bd2w71tb/AbrarBot.rar ZUMZA BOT ZUMZA BOT is a bot by Zumza123. He is currently accepting ideas for his bot here. The current version of the bot is 5.4.3.3. Download here OpenBot - By lrussell OpenBot - By lrussell is a bot. The link for the topic of this bot in the Everybody Edits Forum is here. To get the download link to this bot you must write a private message to lrussell asking for the bot in the Everybody Edits forum. Creator's description What it does: Automatically gives everyone edit when they enter a world. When someone enters God mode, it removes their edit and gives it back instantly. This will effectively disable God mode. (Note: It will allow the owner of the world to use God mode.) Issues: If you spam G, you will be able to get stuck in and travel through blocks. I plan on fixing this later. OpenBot - By lrussell logo.png|Logo OpenBot - By lrussell.png|Screenshot Zerk Zerk appeared early August and is one of the liked bots. That bot allows players to send "broadcast" messages through a lot EE worlds (you can see how much by saying "!stats" if the bot is active in your world) Also is a "!sendto" command able to use, get the command information with "!whatdoes {command}". It's really loved *cough* in boss games and RPG chats, also everywhere else. Bot creator: Unknown. Templewormbot The Templeworm-bot got created by FLD, it contains a portal slake which gets "wormers" out of the play area, the target is to kill the portal worm with keys. Commands are not known, also that bot is not cheater protected ''yet , ''so it is possible to auto-"press keys" when one appears and worm is dead after some minutes. NBot bot the NBot version 1.13.1 download click here link:Download Here bot commands:!reset !load !cear !save !gedit username !rmedit username !kick username !kill username !god on/god off !key r g b !say massange !name world name !write texts (y) (x). Please note you need! .Net Framework! NBot Paints! here!